1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structural member that has a cross-sectional shape which accommodates insulation and/or acoustical panels. The overall height of the structural member can be selected as a function of different thicknesses of one or more panels. Two or more structural members can be attached to bearing plates or sub-purlins, to provide an economical roofing system which can be easily constructed and/or retrofitted.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional support members used in roofing structures, for example sub-purlins, can have an I-beam shaped cross-section. After support members are fastened to a purlin, insulation panels or other structural panels are positioned between adjacent support members. A top flange of a support member having an I-beam shaped cross-section can interfere with a structural panel during an installation process. As a result, for example if one of the panels is damaged or cracked, or if the roof is leaking, it is difficult to remove an installed structural panel. Replacing the damaged panel or repairing the roof structure can thus be expensive and time consuming.
It is apparent that there is a need for a structural member that can support roof structures or decks and that facilitates easy and inexpensive replacement of damaged panels and/or retrofit of existing roof structures.